


Signs of Magic

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: Hermione loved books.





	Signs of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for Checkmated's drabble prompt: Books

* * *

Hermione loved books. They talked to her and told her all types of stories.

Her favorite story involved a talking lion and witches and magical lands. She had her mummy read her that story every night.

Sometimes her mummy would use different voices for the characters and Hermione would giggle when her mummy used the special funny high voice for the talking Faun.

Then mummy would tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead, and then daddy would come in and tickle her before saying goodnight.

And after they would go, Hermione would turn on a torch hidden under her bed and open the book. Only this time, the book would talk to her, and Hermione would listen enraptured as the story unfolded and the pictures inside the book would move!

One time she tried to tell her mummy about the magical book, and had even tried to show her, but her mummy hadn’t believed her, so Hermione kept it a secret. She kept all her talking books a secret.

Hermione loved her books so.


End file.
